paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
The Diamond
The Diamond Heist is a heist released on December 16th, in a DLC of the same name. This heist is the third heist from The Dentist trailer to be released, with only the Golden Grin Casino left to appear. The crew has been hired to steal a long lost (and allegedly cursed) diamond known amongst heisters as "The" Diamond. Pre-planning Pre-planning in The Diamond heist allows a significant amount of flexibility, much like Big Bank. Players can choose several locations to place multiple dead drops, in addition to assets such as the Glass Cutter, which is automatically given to all players upon starting the heist (if purchased). The team is limited to a total of favours, which does not scale with difficulty. Objectives Stealth # Rewire the circuit boxes (4 boxes) # Get past the time locks (2 timelocks; times vary, require Keycards) # Solve the puzzle and retrieve the Diamond # Secure the Diamond ## Secure more loot (optional) # Escape. Loud # Find the security room and hack the computer ## Defend the security room and the circuit boxes # Get past and defend the time locks (2 timelocks) # Solve the puzzle and retrieve the Diamond # Ignite the flare and wait for the helicopter # Secure the Diamond ## Secure more loot (optional) # Escape. Walkthrough (General) The museum itself consists of two wings upstairs, an eastern wing on the middle floor, and two wings in the basement. There are only two methods of entry from the southern starting point: the main entrance, which has a standard lock; or the basement windows to either side, each of which requires a thermal paste can to remove the grate. Numerous guards and civilian conservationists patrol at random throughout the main parts of the museum, requiring care when avoiding alarms. Every civilian carries a keycard required for the time locks. There are several white locked doors which contain either the camera room, a single electric box, or will be empty. The said doors can be opened with the OVE9000 Saw, C4 Charges, or by picking the lock. Inside the main museum, there are numerous artifact and painting exhibits, of which a few are genuine and can be stolen; these are marked out by GenSec stickers inside the case, and (in stealth attempts) require either the glass cutter asset or the alarms disabling before they can be taken. Whilst rarer in the main areas, the two rooms outside the diamond exhibit are more likely to contain genuine art pieces. There are two areas prior to the diamond room: firstly, an area blocked by lasers and a time lock gate; and, past the first gate, a large room with patrolling guards and a second time lock gate. The time lock gates require a single keycard for stealth, or hacking after alarms; regardless, players have to endure for seconds ( on Overkill and Deathwish) whilst the timer runs down. Entering the main diamond room, the door of which requires picking, the treasure sits across a large hall covered in pressure plates. Pressing an incorrect plate sound the alarm, dispense gas from above vents, and will drop the diamond into a floor safe which requires drilling. Players can avoid this by opening a security box to the left, which, when rewired, shows the correct path in green lights for a brief period of time; once the timer expires, the path changes and the box requires re-hacking to generate a new path. The time before the pressure plates reset varies between difficulties; as the difficulty increases, the time before reset decreases. Escape methods are preset, and differ only by alarms. If stealth has not been broken, the van players spawn at is the means of escape. However, if any alarms are raised, players must light a flare in the main courtyard to summon Bile, who will arrive after seconds. Walkthrough (Stealth) Since the front grounds and/or main entrance can be patrolled, and the basement windows can be watched by cameras, care should be taken when entering or leaving. Once inside, four junction boxes must be rewired to disable the security systems. The boxes can spawn in numerous locations on all three levels, and may require picking. Players should start opening the white locked doors around the museum, as even if they don't contain objectives, they are a good safe spot for hiding from enemies or storing bags. Players looking to steal additional loot should consider purchasing the glass cutter asset, which can bypass alarmed glass silently. Once the rewiring has been fully done, an area in the upper floor will lose its laser grid and be free to access. Inside, players must activate a time lock with a keycard and, once past the shutter, do it again for the timelock in the next area. This next area also contains loot in glass cases and a few patrolling guards. After passing the final timelock, players will need to pick open the access door to enter the hall containing the diamond at the end, with the floor in between covered in pressure plates. On higher difficulties, there is a strong likelihood of a camera pointing directly at said access door. It is recommended that at least one player has Camera Loop so the lock can be picked without wasting an ECM jammer or breaking the camera. Once past the door, there is a security box to the left, rewiring it shows the temporary safe path to the diamond: the boxes that turn green show the safe tiles, the red show the alarmed ones. With the tiles resetting after a short period of time (varies on difficulty), the box must be re-hacked to generate a new path. After acquiring the diamond, players must then navigate back across the tiles and secure it at the Bag Man loot drop off, or back at the van waiting outside the front of the Museum. Escape then becomes available, although players can continue to look for loot in the form of artifacts throughout the museum exhibit rooms. Walkthrough (Loud) Once the alarm has sounded, players will first need to disable the security shutters which drop around the time lock gate. Finding the security room, players must hack the computer inside and guard both the computer and a single electrical box powering it. Once hacked, the shutters will raise and players can reach the first gate. With the card reader disabled by the alarm, the time lock must be hacked into starting, after which it starts counting down the required time; like most hacks, it will require restarting if an enemy interacts with it. After completing both the first and second lock, players can enter the diamond room by picking the lock. Whilst it may seem obvious to run for the diamond, it should be noted that the pressure plates remain active regardless of whether the alarm has already sounded; as such, triggering the wrong tile will still cause the gas to dispense and the Diamond to retract into the floor safe. That considered, players must either guard an individual heister whilst they navigate the plate maze, or wait for the gas to clear and the safe to open first; deliberately triggering the trap rather than navigating it is a valid option, as it can be preferable on harder difficulties when the puzzle timer is very short. After grabbing the diamond, the crew must light a flare in the central courtyard and hold out for two minutes until Bile arrives. Hovering low over the courtyard, players must load their loot bags into the chopper. As it is an objective bag, players can only leave once the diamond bag has been loaded, and, if 4 non-objective bags are loaded, the chopper must leave and return after another two minutes. Variations * The location of the electric boxes varies in location between attempts and in amount. Whilst the minimum of four will always be met, more can spawn through the map. * The location of the numerous white metal doors remains constant, however, their contents change between attempts: ** Doors with a red and white "Employees Only" sign are empty, but can be used to stash bags or evade patrols. ** Doors with a orange and black electrical danger sign above them contain an electric box. ** Doors with a black and white "Security" sign contain the camera system, a security guard, and the security computer. * The location of loot varies between attempts, as well as phony loot; as noted by Bain, the loot of interest is inside the cases with GenSec labels on the glass. * The time locks vary in length depending on difficulty: seconds on Normal, Hard, and Very Hard; seconds on Overkill and Deathwish. Death Wish changes * Security has been bumped up. More guards will now patrol the museum halls. * Security cameras are replaced with the indestructible Titan variant. * The timer for the puzzle maze has been reduced to seconds. Bugs * Some artifacts with the GenSec label cannot be picked up. However, another unmarked item in the map can be bagged and secured. ** This is most noticeable with the set of knives (sometimes found in the room before the Diamond itself) and paintings in one of the under-construction areas. PocoHud will tag the items appropriately and display a "Painting" or "Artifact" popup box near them, but they cannot be interacted with or bagged. * On rare occasions some junction boxes can be interacted with more than once, as long as the player leave the immediate area and returns later. * Hostages can sometimes be traded for heisters during the endless assault near the end of the heist. * Occasionally, when approaching the second timelock in stealth, Bain's dialogue for the loud option to force the time locks rather than using keycards plays instead. * If interacted at the same time by different heisters, The Diamond can be duplicated. Achievements Smoke and Mirrors This achievement is especially difficult as, even on a perfect speed run on Normal, the crew will be pressed for time; as such, it is highly recommended that everyone holds sprinting perks and/or picking bonuses. Additionally, both playing alone or with friends carry their own disadvantages: coordinating means the hacks and loud escape can be summoned immediately, but playing offline allows players to pause and memorize the maze path. Regardless of approach, security must be disabled quickly, meaning either: sprinting to security whilst breaking alarmed cases to promptly trigger the second hack objective; or swiftly navigating between white doors and floors to find four boxes in stealth. Once the lasers are off or the shutters raised, the crew will be down a few minutes, meaning the time-locks must be started promptly and watched vigilantly; since the locks take a minimum of seconds and have a long interact time, any additional delays can make or break the attempt. Once inside the Diamond room, players will have just a few minutes to bypass the tile puzzle and, once the Diamond is grabbed, secure it and escape; since alarms do not impact the achievement, players should strongly consider sprinting straight out the door rather than carefully crossing back. Players attempting stealth should consider using the Bag Man asset with the aced ECM Specialist to hurry through the final objectives, and those choosing loud must trigger the chopper immediately lest the second chopper response time ruin the run. To summarize, the restrictions on timers means that, between spawn and escape, stealth players need only give account for the time locks. However, loud attempts require seconds to hack security, / seconds for time locks, and then seconds for the chopper, meaning players only have 2 minutes 40 seconds (or 2 minutes 10 seconds on Overkill or Deathwish) to complete all other objectives and the tile puzzle. Diamonds in the Rough Despite the unclear description, the achievement is pretty straightforward: try and get as close to the diamond's vault door as you can, dealing with both timelocks if possible. If you make it that far without triggering the alarm, you won't have to hack the security PC to access the remainder of the objectives. At this point, get yourself detected (i.e. by throwing a grenade) and let security sound the alarm. Then complete the tile puzzle before the cops can arrive and signal the chopper to secure the diamond. It should be noted, however, that while easy enough given the time to work, players should be cautious of all enemy characters, who can set off the gas should they step on a tile; whilst friendly AI characters will not set off the trap, allies gained through the Joker skill will ''activate tiles, so take care if playing as a Mastermind. Maps mus_1.png|Ground floor mus_2.png|Lower ground floor mus_3.png|Basement Trivia * The heist trailer was narrated by Clover. * Adolf Hitler was depicted as one of the previous ill-fated owners of the Diamond whose possession of the gemstone was lost when he committed suicide via gunshot, the scene of his death was shown briefly in the heist's teaser, where the dictator shot himself in the head with a Luger P08. This is historically incorrect (as does Hitler's ownership of any cursed gemstone for that matter), as Hitler was widely known to have ended his life with his own '''Walther PPK' (also known in-game as the Gruber Kurz), not a Luger. * Despite mentioning Clover many times on its announcement page, ownership and/or usage of the female heister herself is not required to unlock any of The Diamond's achievements, nor does she play any role in the entire heist. * Similar to Big Bank, all of The Diamond's achievements can be unlocked within at least two runthroughs of the map, with Cat Burglar and Diamond in the Rough that cannot be obtained within the same session, and Honor Among Thieves requires at least one of the masks tied to the other achievements. * The supposedly cursed nature of the Diamond is reflective of the Hope Diamond. However, the Diamond's backstory is vastly different from that of the Hope Diamond. ** One of the simlilarities is that, the Diamond in the game was in a necklace with Marie Antoinette, and a reported owner of the Hope Diamond is Marie Antoinette. * All of the preview achievements have cursenames, refering to the apparent cursed background of the Diamond. * By observing the newspaper clipping of The Diamond being showcased in DC, the name of the museum the crew breaks into is the "McKendrick Museum of Ancient Art". By that time, the museum's chairman was "San. Don McKendrick". During the Election Day heist, the crew helped The Elephant to get Bob McKendrick into office. As Bob's campaign website doesn't mention museum ownership in his biography, it is possible that the museum was founded by someone who shares his surname. Near the entrance of the museum is a gold plaque with honorable mentions of contributors, and Bob McKendrick is one of them. * Players who made a significant contribution to the Payday Community are listed on the golden plaque. * The soundtrack of this heist, Breach 2015 is actually the remixed version of Breach of Security, the same theme that played during Diamond Heist in the PAYDAY: The Heist. * The McKendrick Museum is based on the real-life Freer Gallery of Art, which is located directly west of the Smithsonian Institute in Washington DC. The only major difference between Freer and the in-game museum is the large vault area containing The Diamond. ** Signs of the "Andersonian Institute" can also be seen in the map. * Bain will sometimes refer to the crew as "Dr. Jones" and the museum, referencing both Indiana Jones and the character's catchphrase, "That belongs in a museum!" ** The heist has a few other Indiana Jones references: the stealth portion of the heist's track, Breach 2015, is a quiet orchestral melody, similar to the music often played in the Indiana Jones films. Also, during the tile puzzle, if the heist is still in stealth, Bain may sometimes say "I swear I saw this in a movie somewhere. I hope darts don't shoot out of the walls", referencing an early scene from Raiders of the Lost Ark. * Bain hints that he has visited the museum before, as he may say "I loved this room as a kid..." when entering one of the exhibition rooms. * Prior to Update 50, the pressure plates were bugged for some players: once the timer reset, plates would rise back to default place slightly after the alarm was reactivated, causing the engine to mistakenly think an incorrect plate was pressed and breaking stealth. * Update 50 also fixed an issue where the Diamond was only worth $150,000 on all difficulties, as it was counted as objective bag (Like Jewelry Store, Armored Transport and several other heists). As such it will now give it's full value (like Bank Heist, Shadow Raid and several others). ** The Diamond is now the first baggable loot to beat the price of Meth. The Diamond is worth $3,150,000 on OVERKILL, whilst the meth is worth $1,315,000 on OVERKILL. However Rats or Hotline Miami would still pay better due to the amount of meth attainable (versus only 1 diamond) and the extreme low payout of the artifacts on this heist as additional loot. *** However, you can use the "duplication" bug (Multiple players interacting with 1 item to get multiple, i.e. Keycards.) to get more Diamonds. * This is the only heist that contains paintings that are heavier than the 'light' bag value, despite the maps appear to be made from paper or papyrus. Their value also doesn't divert from the other artifacts * If you look carefully at the top right corner of the left door of the escape chopper, you will see an icon of the Shaped Charge. Why is it there is unknown. * The trailer hints that the crew would steal the diamond at night, after the museum closes. However the actual heist takes place in at sunrise, before the museum opens for the day. *Loot on this heist can be destroyed by either your own or the cops' gunfire, as the artifacts will shatter if shot at. Caution should therefore be exercised, especially when breaking the cases to get to the artifact or during loud phases. * There's an easter egg of Chivalry : Medieval Warfare in the form of an Agathian pavise shield on the wall in some places. Video PAYDAY 2 The Diamond Heist Trailer|The Diamond Heist Trailer. Payday 2 Official Soundtrack - Curse Of The Diamond|Curse Of The Diamond (Trailer Music) Payday 2 Soundtrack - Breach 2015|Breach 2015 - The Diamond Heist. Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Heists contracted by The Dentist Category:The Diamond Heist DLC Category:Stealth Heists